1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to so-called "impact" irrigators, in which a rocker arm cyclically moves a deflector in front of the jet, the deflector interfering with the water flow to generate, by reaction, a tangential impulse which causes the rotation of the irrigator to advance through one step. More particularly, the invention relates to said deflector devices disposed at the end of the rocker arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known devices, when the deflectors enter the water jet, their action is very sudden, this leading to jolting and vibration which often compromise the rigidity of the irrigator.
In this respect, this latter is disposed in nearly all cases at the top of a column, which is kept vertical by a tripod driven into the ground.
Because of the fact that the ground rapidly becomes impregnated with water, it offers a very precarious support, thus requiring an irrigator which is of smooth operation, free from violent jolting and thus also free from vibration.
Finally, there is the need for a deflector which, although operating free from jolting or vibration, functions properly without the need for adjustment.
In known deflectors, the adjustment is made by varying the angle of incidence between the flat reaction surface of the deflector and the jet axis, but this procedure creates problems particularly when the angle of incidence has to exceed a determined value, for example when operation at low pressure is required. Lastly, there is no known deflector able to operate satisfactorily on one and the same irrigator for a wide range of nozzle diameters and at different pressures.